


I'd Say It Back

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: They were just lying together on the bed, enjoying each other's company, when Stiles asked the question: "Have you ever kissed a guy?"





	I'd Say It Back

Stiles laid back against the sheets, staring up at the uneven surface of the ceiling. The words fell from his lips before he could stop them, “Hey, Derek, have you ever kissed a guy?”

Stiles’ heart lurched as he realised what he had said.

Derek thought about it for a moment, lying still next to Stiles. He replied, “No, I haven’t. I have done some things - dancing at clubs, drinking with guys and some... intimacies - but no, I haven’t ever kissed a guy.”

“Have you ever wanted to?” Stiles asked. “Like, to see how it felt? To know whether you get that flutter in your stomach or that warmth?”

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted. “I guess it depends.”

Stiles rolled onto his side, his whiskey-coloured eyes meeting Derek’s gaze, his rosy pink lips growing closer as he said, “If I, a guy, were to kiss you right now, would you want me to?”

Derek wanted as Stiles’ lips quivered with his warm breath. He swallowed hard, losing himself in the golden depths of Stiles’ eyes.

“I guess it depends,” Derek repeated.

“On what?”

“On whether it means something,” Derek whispered. “On whether you like me or I like you. If not, then it’s just a kiss; it means nothing.”

“And if it means something?”

Derek’s heart beat against his chest, his ribs aching as his mind screamed at him to end the torment, lean forward and seize Stiles before he lost his opportunity.

“Does it mean something?” Stiles asked before Derek could. “If I were to say I liked you, would you-?”

Stiles’ question fell short as Derek cupped the back of his head and pulling him closer. He brought their lips together, shattering the tension as Stiles relaxed into the kiss.

It was a blistering warmth and a flutter in his stomach, but at the same time it felt so right; it felt normal, like this is how it should be.

After a moment, Derek broke away from the kiss.

Stiles rested his forehead against Derek’s their shaky breaths mingling and playing across their lips.

“I’d say it back,” Derek confessed.

A sweet smile lifted the corners of Stiles’ lips as he craned his neck and brought their lips together again in a tender, slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
